Water Dragon
by DiamondRose-413
Summary: The story is about a girl named Diamond and how she meets all of the Crimson Dragon siners. She wakes up with no memory of anything but her name she doesn't know where she is or what to do but she still remembers how to duel and with the help of friends she makes along the way she might just get her memory back one day or she might stop caring and work on making new memories.
1. Chapter 1 The First Duel

First I want to thank you for reading my story and apologize for any spelling or gramer mistakes you may come across. I also want to apologize if you don't like the story but I'm just going to have fun with it. I apreciate coments but please no flames.

 ** _Disclamer I don't own YuGiOh_**

Chapter 1

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I felt hard ground underneath me, I was face down with my head to the side. I groaned in pain and got up I realized I didn't know where I was but when I thought about it more I didn't know who I was either.

I'm sure most people would panic but for what ever reason I didn't I leaned against a wall and thought "I need something to call myself so what should it be" I sat there for a while when it came to me a small sliver of my past.

I was looking at an ocean when someone called "Diamond" I looked back slightly back and called out "yea" in reply so I decided to assume that's my name and go with it I couldn't remember who called out to me but at least I had a name to tell people.

Now that that's over I got up and walked over to a puddle of water on the ground I saw myself, I was tall and fit, I had mint green hair that went past my waist and bright blue sapphire eyes. I looked at my outfit, I was wearing a red t-shirt that looked like it was probably borrowed from a guy, worn out jeans, and tenneshoes. But the most interesting thing was what was on my wrist, I instinctivy knew it was a duel disk, it was like anavy blue dragon's wing currently retracted but just like how I knew what it was I knew what it looked like out during duels, my deck was in the deck slot but to decided to look at them another time.

I then turned and looked at my surroundings I was in a abandoned warehouse it was empty so I decided that I wasn't going to learn anything else here I walked out.

The first thing I noted when I walked outside was that where ever I was is probably considered the slums, I thought this because I could see a pritty city completely separated from this part as far as I could tell and this place looked like it was in an earthquake and no one bothered to fix the place.

I sighed and started to walk not really sure where I was going, but that couldn't be helped right now. I heard someone say very stupidly to me "hand over your disk and cards and well let you walk away uninjured."

I ignored them and continued walking but the idiot caught up to me and decided to block my way so I said "if I beat you in a duel will you leave me alone" he smiled like there was no way he could lose and started up his duel disk.

I pressed a button on my duel disk and it unfolded much like you would imagine a robot dragons wing would, we both grabed five cards.

 **[Duel start]**

 **[Round 1] [Diamond 8000 LP] [??? 8000 LP] [cards in hand Diamond 5/??? 5]**

"I'll go first" the random guy said to me then he drew a card. He smiled like he had the best hand in the world but I wasn't worried no matter what I drew come my turn I was going to win.

"First I will sacrifice two Armored Bees to ritual summon Javelin Beetle **(2450/ATK and 2550/DEF LVL8)** and set 2 face down cards. The idiot smiled smugly and said " I end my turn"

I drew a card and then said "I'll start off with Pot of Greed" after I drew the cards I said "then I'll use Water Flute to special summon Water Gem Dragon **(ATK/DEF-1500/2000)** and Ocean Dragon Warrior **(ATK/DEF-1900/2000.)** "

A small light blue dragon and a girl warrior with light blue armor and a broad sword appeared. "Then I'll use them to synchro summon Aqua Dusk Dragon **(ATK/DEF-3600/2500)** and while I'm at it I'll use one of her special abilities, Dusk Vortexs, by use this effect I can destroy a face down for each monster used to summon Aqua Dusk Dragon."

His two face downs shattered. " now I'll use Synchro Blast Wave and get ride of your monster, now me and my Dragon are going to wipe out your life points." I said while smirking and my dragon roared in agreement.

He laughed and said "your pint sized Dragon doesn't have enough attack points for that."

I shook my head and said "I still have two more cards and that's all I need to win this, first I'll use Grave Power to give my Dusk Dragon the attack of my two monsters in the graveyard which equals 7000 then I'll use Axe pf Despaire which makes its attack 8000, go Aqua Dusk Dragon"

 **[??? 8000-0 LP]**

 **[duel ends]**

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

thank you for reading to the end and if anyone can create a card and send it to me, the card needs a discription of what it looks, like a name, for my specific character the monster attrabute must be water but if you send me one that isn't that does not mean I wont use it, its type needs to be listed preferably dragon but it doesn't have to be, monster card need attack and defense points and if it had an effect it needs a discription, and spell trap effects need to be listed.I would be grateful for any opinions on existing cards as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Crow

Thank you for reading and I again apologize for all spelling and grammer mistakes. I am sorry for the lack of duels you may see but I am not the best at those kind of things and I have no clue what cards to use so not all chapters while have duels and most that do will be short for my chaptchapters entil I get better at duels. Again no flames please.

 ** _Disclamer I don't own YuGiOh_**

Chapter 2

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My first duel that I can remember and I win in one turn it was to easy. I walked right past the random guy as he stared in shock, he didn't seem to notice me when I walked past him.

As I was walking around I saw a little girl looking around for someone, she came up to me and said "have you seen Crow?" I bent down to her eye level and said "I don't know how that is so I'm not sure, but would you like me to help you look for him?/"She nooded yes so I asked "what's he look like?" She told me what he looked like so we went off to find him.

We went to the dock and saw him, she ran up to him but I stayed in the shadows and turned to walk away seeing my job as done now that we found him. As I was walking away I heard Crow say "wait" so I paused and turned around, he held out his hand to me and said "I'm Crow thanks for helping Lucy out, what's your name?" I gave a small smile and said "My name's Diamond, and its no problem Crow I couldnt just leave her there."

Just then he decided to ask a question I couldn't answer "where are you from I haven't seen you around before" I frowned and said "That is a great question that I cannot answer" Crow looked at me confused and said "What do you mean?" I shrugged and said "I can't remember much just my name."

Crow offered to help me and I told him I was going to look around first and that I might ask for help later he smiled and told me to be careful and how to find him. I didn't know he and three other friends once got rid of all the gangs in satellite before it all went wrong. I also didn't expect to run into the famous strongest duelest in Domino city but that won't happen for a while yet.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sorry about the short chapter and again card ideas are apreciated see bottom of chapter one for details.

Thank you Time Theif for your comment. Most of the cards my character used are cards I created exept for Syncro Blast Wave, the cards the other guy used are existing cards as well. Also I will start working on a page for all my created cards and post it as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel-Runner

Thank you all for reading and again please excuse my spelling and gramer mistakes. Again sorry for lack of duels and the fact that they may be short. hope you like the chapter and please leave coments as long as they aren't flames.

Chapter 3

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As I was walking around I started to feel like I recognize the place vaguly like I'd been here once or twice at most. I started to instinctively walk not really knowing what I was going towards. When I stopped I was at an old abandoned warehouse that was locked I looked up and noticed an easy path to the roof.

To most people it would probably seem impossible but I just knew I could get up there easily. I jumped from ledge to ledge only staying on each for seconds and got up there fast with out anyone noticing.

Once I was up there I saw a open window that lead to a metal walkway. I went through the window and slide down a metal pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. I jumped off when I was a few inches from the ground.

I looked around and everything felt familiar more so than the path here. When I saw the duel-runner I felt extreme happiness and a slight sadness as well. I was puzzled but walked over to inspect the runner, it was dark and light blue, it looked like a dragon whiched I was starting to realize was something I must have liked a lot before I lost my memories.

Sitting on the runner was a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, a dark blue riding jacket, and boots that were a dark almost black blue at the bottom that faded to light almost white at the top. On top of the clothes was a riding helmet it was dark blue with light blue dragons on both sides of the helmet.

I put all the clothes on and put the helmet in a compartment in the back of the runner, I felt more comfortable in these new clothes so I probably wore them more often. I put the clothes I had been wearing and some other things in a bag I found then put it with the helmet.

I went over to a work bench and found three things a set of dark blue fingerless gloves, a belt with card holsters for my decks, and a bracelet that looked like two dragons intertwined each looked to be holding two jewel and a third jewel was hold between them.

I put them all on and learned two things. One, a second copy of my deck, minus my synchro monsters which were in a different case, but all the spell were turned to speed spells. Two, when I tried to take the bracelet off I couldnt, I didn't mind that I couldn't take it off it ment that no one could steal it now.

I looked around the wearhouse and noticed a back door big enough for me to ride my nick through but no was to open it. I looked at the bracelet and pressed the jewel held between them (which was green) instinctively, the door opened and I walked out and closed the door. I noticed I was so distracted looking around the wearhouse it became night time.

I pressed the jewel the left dragon was holding (which was dark blue) and the door opened again but this time my runner came to me and the door closed behind it. I pressed the last jewel (which was light blue) and the runner returned to the warehouse and the door again opened for it and closed behind it. I went into the wearhouse and saw the runner in the same spot as it was in before I pressed the buttons.

I walked up to the runner grabbed my helmet and put it on.I put my duel disk in a spot for when you doing turbo duel. Then I got on the runner and left to see if I could ride it well and how well built and maintained the it was.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Any card ideas would be nice, for specifices look at chapter one. And thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Dueling Sector Security

Thank you all for reading this far and again I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes and I'm sorry for lack of duel or if they are too short. Comments are apreciated as llong as they aren't flames. I am also sorry if you think the chapters are to short or long.

Chapter 4

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As I was riding I heard sirens I was curious so I headed towards it but I also tried to stick to the shadows. I saw someone on a red runner dueling someone else who's runner said security. I noticed another guy on a security runner. catching up and decided a two on one isn't fair so I would help the guy on the red runner.

As the guy started to get closer to the others I went up to it and went in front of his runner. I put my turbo dueling deck and synchro cards in their place. I then challenged him to a duel and he accepted. The screen said "activating speed world."

 **Duel Start]**

 **Round 1]**

 **[Diamond 8000 LP] [security officer 8000 LP] [Cards Diamond 5/officer 5]**

"I'll start" I said and drew my sixth card. "I'll summonone monster in face down defence mode and place two card face down. Then end my turn."

"Then I'll draw satellite trash" he said as he drew his card. I was pissed at what he said but didn't show it. "Then I'll summon Yaiba Robo (ATK/DEF-1000/1300 LVL4) and attack your face down card."

I was smiling because that idiot used such a weak monster his monster attacked and my face down monster fliped up to reveal Baby Diamond Dragon (ATK/DEF-500/2100) it's a baby dragon in its shell with the top broken open its shell is made of diamond and its claws, teeth, and scales are just as hard.

I said "ha you got injured by your own attack and I'm gonna make it worse by activating my dragons effect it triples the damage you take because you failed to destroy it."

 **[Securitie officer 8000-5000 LP]**

he paused in astonishment then said "I end my turn" he obviously was shocked. Since we were following the other two we started to go down a giant pipe and I realized I needed to finish this duel fast.

 **[Round 2]**

 **[Diamond 8000 LP] [Securities officer 5000 LP] [cards Diamond 3/officer 5]**

"I draw I said and notice I had the cards needed to win "first I'll play Water Flute to special summon Water Ghost (ATK/DEF-1500/1500) and Ocean Dragon Warrior (ATK/DEF-1900/2000) then I'll summon Water Gem Dragon (ATK/DEF-1500/2000)" Water Ghost is a see through dragon with water dripping down its scales.

"I will then activate Water Ghost's effect to send your monster to the graveyard for this turn, then I will flip Baby Diamond Dragon to attack mode and attack you directly with all of them." I said as I smiled knowing I had won.

 **[Officer 5000-0 LP]**

 **[Duel Ends]**

Both the officer I was dueling and the officer the guy on the red runner was dueling both had to stop, but the one the other guy was dueling against crashed. Both me and the other duelest raced for a closing door.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Card ideas are apriciated and thank you for reading. I also thought I should mention that sorry about wrong facts because I haven't watched the anime in a while.


	5. chapter 5 Going to New Domino City

sorry for taking so long and i hope you like the new chapter.

5Ds. Chapter 5

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

We both slowed to a stop the other guy took off his helmet and said "thanks for the help back there I'm Yusei Fudo" I smiled at him and said "My name's Diamond, so where does this pipe lead anyway?" He looked surprised and said "New Domino City, everyone in satellite city should know that" I shrugged and said "even if I knew I wouldn't remember I only remember my name."

He was asking me questions as we headed out of the pipe but then I decided to ask him questions "why do you what to go to Domino city anyway" he explained to me about how his friend stole his runner and his card then went to Domino city as well as how he is the current champion.

"I'll go with you to find him" he looked at me and said "you sure" I smiled and said "why not I don't have anything better to do anyways" I said as we rode our runners out of the pipe we heard someone call out to Yusei. A white runner that looked like it was just one wheel, the duel runner looked familiar and I don't know if I want to know why either. The rider, who I found out was Jack, either didn't notice me or didn't acknowledge me.

Yusei chased him into the stadium for a duel. I stopped in a spot with my duel-runner to watch them duel. As I watched them duel I started to get a headache but it was only a small one so it didn't bother me to much but when Jack summoned his Red Achfiend Dragon and Yuesi got his Stardust Dragon summoned it got much worse. When one they started to attack suddenly there was a red dragon in the sky and I got one more fragment of my memory.

I was a lot younger probably 6 or 7 looking into a pond at a fish when I heard my name being called. "I" turned around and ran up to a person and said "yes mama" she smiled at me and said "have I told you of the legend of the water dragon?" I shook my head no and said "no, what is it?" She then started to explained "The water dragon was said to choose some one to help the crimson dragon and its signers in the fight against the dark forces. People from our family have been chosen to protect three items the water dragons chosen would need. They are all hidden so no one can find them and steal them."

When I regained my focus I learned that as long as that fragment of my memory have seemed it hadn't actually been that long. All the power had gone out around us and nobody had won the duel. That's when sector security came and started to take Yusei and his runner away I was about to go and help but he gave me a small shake of his head so I waited til they left and took off to find a place to stay for the night.

I ended up have that feeling that I vaguely recognized where I was. I ended up at another locked wearhouse I jumped to the roof and went in through the window to find the place was identical to the one in the satellite I tried the door opening button and it worked so I tried the one for returning my runner and it was here shortly I guessed it went to the nearest or acsesable one.

I found three doors all close to each other, one was a kitchen, one was a bathroom, and the other was a bedroom. The first thing I did was take a shower and changed into an outfit more like the one I woke up in. Then I got something to eat. Then I finally laid on the bed and fell asleep quickly, exausted.


	6. Chapter 6-New Place

sorry for being slow to update and that this chapter probably sucks but I'll try to improve it and I'm still working on those card discription's I'll try to get that done soon.

5Ds. Chapter 6

_

When I woke up I made some breakfast than went and cleaned my runner, after my ride last night I thought it could use it. Then I went and got a small computer and I realized I knew how to fix, adjust, and even build a runner if I need to. I adjusted my duel runner then I went and changed into another set of the shirt and pants from yesterday outfit and put the boots and jacket back on.

I then put my helmet back in my runner's storage compartment. I found a backpack that was colored like my boots and put my duel disk and some other things in it and went out the door to look around. I was in the area that looked more like satellite but I didn't really mind all that much either way.

I must have looked like easy pray or something because a thug came up to me and said "give me ya cards and duel disk" I looked at him like he was an idiot and I guess he got annoyed so he swung his fist at me when someone came up to him and said "what are you doing" the thug yelped and ran away.

I looked at the guy and said "Thank you, my name is Diamond, may I ask for your name?" he looked at me and said "my name is Blister, where are you from?" I shrugged and said "it's a great question with an answer I am tired of saying, I don't remember anything but my name." He looked shocked but said "do you have a place to stay" I nodded yes he told me where to find him then we went our separate ways.

As a few weeks went by I got familiar with the city and the people here. One day I went to Blister's place and was shocked to see Yusei there, he now had a criminal mark. I ran up to him and said "Yusei it,s been so long, how are you?" Both Yusei and Blister looked shocked Yusei said "what are you doing here?" at the same time Blister said "you know him?"

After I answered both their questions I said "I'm sorry I didn't help you after your duel with Jack" Yusei smiled and said "that's fine I told you to leave and you wouldn't want to get stuck in the facility anyways its terable" I was still upset but let it go I'm not sure I could have help him anyways.

As a few days went by he was probably tired of me asking questions by now. I kept asking him about Jack even I wasn't sure why but Yusei still told me about how he Jack was part of a team. One of their team mates Yusei didn't want to talk about but when he told me about one of the other one's I started laughing.

He said "What's so funny about Crow." I took a deep breath to stop laughing and said "I met him the same day I helped you with getting through sector securities" he laughed as well. When he decided to get his duel-runner back I immediately offered to help him. After he got it I offered to let him hide it with mine in the warehouse, he was amazed when he saw the place and I gave him a remote that will open and close the door like my bracelet did.

_

Again any ideas for card's would be appriciated.


End file.
